


The Terrier and the Calico

by hey_its_lizzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Relationships, Character Death, Death, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Magic, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s), POV Harry Potter, POV Multiple, boston terrier, calico cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_its_lizzy/pseuds/hey_its_lizzy
Summary: This a story about a girl named Sam. The sister to Cedric Diggory and daughter to Amos Diggory. Her parents had gotten divorced when she was only 5 so she never really known her father and brother until one day... the death of her mother had come. She finally goes to England to meet her other family and her experiences at Hogwarts are with some of the amazing characters of Harry Potter.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Lee Jordan/George Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/You





	1. A New Begining

August, 29 1994

**_Sam's POV_ **

I was 14. And I was crying alone in my room. My eyes were crusted, red, and swollen. I was exhausted and hungry. It was dark and messy but I didn't care. My mom had passed away 2 days ago and I couldn't think about anything else. Then there was a sudden, blunt knock at the door. I walked to the door and opened it.

"You must be Ms. Diggory," the man said like he knew me.

"Yes and you are?" I responded politely.

"I am a part of child service," he responded. "Mr. Miller. We have found two of your family members in London, England. Are you aware of who they are?"

"Yes, my father and brother," I responded. "You may come in, I will get a kettle boiling." I walked into the small kitchen and set a kettle on the stove. We both walked into the family room. Which was now just a room.

"We will be bringing you to London to live with your father since you are still underage," he told me. How long has it been since you last saw them?"

"Nine years ago, I was five," I responded.

"Your full name is Samantha Lily Diggory correct?" he asked as if he didn't already have the answer.

"Yes, now I have to go get the kettle before it boils over," I said getting up. "How many cubes?"

"Two is fine thank you," he responded. I went into the kitchen, took the hot kettle of the burner and walked back over to Mr. Miller with two cups of tea. I gave him his cup and sat down.

"You will need to pack immediately," he told me.

"You will be leaving tomorrow." He got up. "I will be back tomorrow at 9 A.M sharp, be ready." I nodded and lead him to the door. After I closed it I started thinking.

_London. That's really far away. I'll have to go to Hogwarts. Leave Ilvermorny? This was a lot._

I went upstairs and got out my old suitcase. I cleaned it up a little and then went through my clothes to see which things a should bring. For my school trunk I removed my uniform and all the trash. I used this as well.

August, 21 1994

I woke up at sunrise. 6:43, I have about two hours to get ready. I got up and went into the bathroom. I took a warm shower and went to get dressed. I got into something comfortable because I knew it was going to take a few hours to get to London. I wore leggings and a t-shirt. After I got dressed I ate breakfast. I finished getting ready with brushing my teeth and doing my make-up. I read for an hour until Mr. Miller did his short knock at the door.

9 A.M sharp.

"Coming!" I yelled to him from inside. I gathered my suitcase and my trunk and walked over to the door. I opened it and he stood there waiting patiently.

"Come on dear, we are taking the plane," he hurried me throw the door helping with my luggage.

A few hours later I was on a plane heading to England. I fell asleep on the way there. Mr. Miller had given me the address of the house of which I was going to live. I got into a taxi with a woman driving and told her the address. She made conversation with me to make me feel a little better knowing something probably happened that I was alone. Once we got there I paid her the 30 pounds and got out.

"Thank you," I told her. "Here," I gave her an extra 5 pounds. She nodded gratefully at me and drove away.

I started to slowly walk up to the house. _What if they don't like me. I stopped at the thought. No no it's okay they will I'm fine._ I kept walking and got to the door. I knocked. I heard quiet noises from in the house. Then a man with graying hair, round face, square glasses, and a light brown beard with specks of gray lingering slowly opened the door.

"Hi are you Amos Diggory?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yes, Sam I haven't seen you since you were a little girl," he hugged me. I was slightly shocked but I let him do it. "Come on, come in." I walked in and saw a very handsome boy sitting on the couch. I assumed he was Cedric. Cedric is my brother but I only had very few memories of him.

"Hi Sam it's nice to see you again," he said. He patted the spot next to him.

"Yea um hi," I responded nervously. I put my luggage down and sat next to him quietly.

"There's no need to be nervous," he reminded me.

"Right thanks," I responded. I smiled slightly.

"You are just in time for a big event," he said excitedly.

"Oh?" I asked. "And what is it?"

"The Quidditch World Cup," he responded.

"WAIT REALLY?" I asked surprised. I've never been to a Quidditch World Cup. I was the beater on the Pukwudgie team in Ilvermorny.   
  


"You seem really excited for that" he said.

"Yeah sorry I just have never been to the Quidditch World Cup. I always wanted to see a professional game. Maybe see some techniques," I responded.

"Techniques? You play quidditch?" he asked curiously.

"Oh um yea I'm a beater, but I guess I'm not going to be able to anymore because everyone already has positions," I said looking down.

"Well you can always ask the team captain if you can tryout," he said hopefully.

"Yeah because they are going to take the new kid over someone they have known for years," I responded with some sass.

"Yeah I guess, but I depends on your performance," Cedric added.

"There's this thing called bias," I said.

"I know whatever, we have to get ready to leave we are leaving early tomorrow," he told me.

"Okay," I responded.

He showed me to my room. It was light gray with a plain white desk, birch wood framed bed with sage green sheets and comforter. I laid down it felt amazing. It was fluffy like the clouds I saw while flying on the plane. I already had things packed in my suitcase so I just fell asleep.

"She must have been very tired," Cedric said to his father.

"Why? How do you know?" Amos looked up from the Daily Prophet.

"She fell asleep on her bed," Cedric responded. Amos nodded.

Seven hours later I woke up to the smell of grilled cheese? Whatever it is it smelt good. I got up swiftly and walked down the stairs. And as I thought, Cedric was making food and the food was grilled cheese.  
  


"Hey Dad is out for a little bit so I made dinner," he said setting down the sandwiches and tomato soup. I smiled softly sit slightly tired.

"Dinner? Did I really sleep that long?" I asked giggling.

He laughed "Yeah I guess you did." We both sat down a chatted for a little bit. While I was talking with him I noticed he was a sweet, smooth-talking person. He was also very attractive. He had light brown hair that was slightly curled at the end. He had gray eyes that could steer you to a different universe. I was starting to warm up to him.

"Can you tell me about Mom?" he asked me. I was slightly taken aback from the question but I nodded.

"She was... was amazing," I said. "She was very pretty, talented too. She was smart and kind. She worked in the Ministry for America's Wizarding Foundation. The Head of The Department of Underage Widardstry. She was a friend to everyone. Everyone could count on her. Always." I felt as if I was going to cry. But I held back the water that wanted to leave my eyes.

"She sounds amazing, I wish I got to see her more often," he said sadly.

"Yeah me too," I told him. "I think I should go upstairs and go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

"Uh yeah of course me too," he got up and waved leisurely to me. "Goodnight I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," I headed upstairs and sat on the bed. I pulled out a book that I had been reading and feel asleep with it in my chest.


	2. The Quidditch World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry. She also goes to the Quidditch World Cup

August, 30 1994

**_Sam's POV_ **

Something nudged me softly while I was sleeping.

"Hey come on we have to leave in 30 minutes," someone whispered. I turned over. "Please Sam, wake up."

I sat up slowly. It was Cedric. I mumbled and pulled the cover over me. He flicked it up and started to pick me up.

"Hey put my down!" I exclaimed hitting him on the shoulder. He put me down leisurely. "Really dude."

"You wouldn't listen it's not my fault," he told me smirking. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Get out of you want me to get dressed," I said pushing him out of the room. After he left the room I got dressed into dark wash skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that I cut to make a crop top. I put on my black and white converse. I grabbed my suitcase and made my way into the hallway.

I shuffled down the stairs quietly. I went over to my dad and brother and stood there holding my stuff.

"So are we going or?" I asked them. I leaned on Cedric.

"Yes, yes let's go on then," Amos said bringing us over to the door. We walked out the house and started heading to a place where I would meet Hermione Granger, some of the Weasleys, and Harry Potter. Cedric said Harry was really famous because he survived the killing curse. I was slightly shocked. _How could a baby survive such a curse? He most have been a pretty powerful infant._

We walked to a big tree. We waited like five minutes and Cedric started to get bored so he started to climb the tree.

"Come on Sam!" he called to me from a branch that was sturdy enough to hold him. I laughed at him and started to climb as well. I made it up next to him and sat on the branch across from where he was now hanging upside down.

"Be careful," I said nervously.

"I'll be fine," he responded to reassure me.

I heard voices coming from below us. Cedric jumped down and I got nervous.

"It's okay I'll catch you," Cedric called up to me. Yeah okay, just jump. I leaped down into his arms and he put me down.

"Um hi, I'm Sam," I put my hand out for who I'm guessing was Mr. Weasley. He took my hand and shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you Sam," he told me. "This is Hermione." He told me pointing to a girl with wavy light brown hair that had bangs. She had dark brown eyes and had a very intelligent look to her. "Ron," a boy who looked about my age said. He was ginger like his father, bright baby blue eyes. He looked nice. And really cute... "Fred and George," he addressed to two boys about Cedric's age.

"Or George and Fred. I'm guessing you two are twins," I said. Who I'm guessing was George smiled and chuckled when I said that. He had a slimmer face than Fred. He also had a nose that was straightener on the bottom and didn't curve down. They both had ginger hair and hazel eyes.

And finally I was introduced to the person I was waiting to meet. Harry Potter. Not that I wanted to get to know him I just wanted to know who he was. "Harry," a boy with round glasses said stepping forward. He had jet-black hair the was very messy. He had bright green eyes. He smiled at me. I smiled kindly back.

**_Ron's POV_ **

I walked up to the tree where we were to meet the Diggorys. I knew Cedric. He was two years older than me in the twins year. Quidditch team captain. Prefect. He was a perfect person. Someone that everyone looked up to. I did too.

We walked up to the tree and Cedric popped down and startled me slightly. Then he called up the tree. I was slightly confused.

"It's okay I'll catch you," he yelled up the tree. Then a girl jumped down from about the same height that he did. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Um- hi I'm Sam," she told us. This girl named Sam had bright blue eyes. Wavy, smooth light brown hair. It looked as if it was soft as a blanket. She had glasses. Not round ones like Harry's. But they fit her well. She looked about my age. Maybe a year older.

She was introduced to each of us. When I introduced myself I could feel myself sweating but I kept it to my internal thoughts.

**_Sam's POV_ **

"Alright then let's go," Mr. Weasley said bringing us up a hill.

We hiked up the hill to see a dirty old boot.

"A boot?" Harry was slightly confused by the sound of his voice.

"It's not just a boot it's a Portkey," I told him matter-of-a-factly.

"Portkey?" Ron questioned.

"Just grab a hold of it," Amos said sternly. We all put a hand on the boot and we started to teleport. I had used a Portkey many times to go to my mom's work. When we reached the grounds Mr. Weasley, Amos, Cedric, and I were the only ones standing and all the rest of them fell flat on their faces. I went over to Ron and helped him up.

"Well I will see you all at school," I told them walking away.

After I was out of earshot Ron said to Harry, "Is it just me or is Sam bloody hot?"

"No not just you mate," Harry responded. Hermione hit them both in the back of the head.

When we reached our tent I was concerned because it was questionably small.

"How are we supposed to fit in there?" I asked Cedric.

"Why'd don't you find out?" he told me. He held open the flap and I ducked into it. To my surprise it had a lot more space then imagined.

_Right magic._

"I forgot about the expansion charm," I told them.

"Yep, your room is over there," Amos said pointing to the left.

"Thanks," I said walking over to it to put my suitcase in it.

A few hours later...

We were walking to our seats. It was high up. Very high up. I was slightly terrified for my life but I was okay. We found our place and sat down. First the Irish came out and then the Bulgarians. Viktor Krum got a whole big introduction.

I watched the game and cheered for my team which was the Bulgarian team. And guess what...WE WON BABY! I bragged to Cedric the whole way back to the tent. Then maybe 30 minutes I heard a scream. All three of us ran out of the tent.

"What was that?!" I asked very concerned. Then I saw it. _Death Eaters_. I've heard of them before. They were torturing the poor muggle owners. Cedric grabbed me and started running in the opposite direction. We zigged and zagged through the crowd of frightened people.

He ran me to a place where he said the Death Eaters wouldn't find us. Soon my dad joined us and apparated home.

I sat on the couch trying to comprehend what had just happened. Cedric had already went upstairs to go to sleep. I think he was overwhelmed. I went upstairs to check on him. He was hyperventilating.

I went over to him and rubbed his back.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah- yea I'll be okay," he responded slightly out of breath. He laid down. I left the room and laid down in mine.

_That was insane._


	3. The Day Before Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before Hogwarts and playing quidditch.

August 31, 1994

**_Sam's POV_ **

It was the next morning. One day until I went to Hogwarts. It was bright. The sun shine through the window waking me up. It was weird. Waking up to the sun. I would usually have my curtains closed. But I guess change is good.

It felt great. _Warm. Soft._

Then BANG. The peace was over. I got up and got dressed into skinny jeans and a crop top t-shirt. I walked out into the hallway to see Cedric. Acting like a idiotic child.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

"Oh hey Sam, I'm looking through my quidditch gear to find the pads that fit," he responded.

"Oh okay," I said. I walked downstairs and found my dad reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hello Sam," he said to me.

"Good morning," I responded.

_Should I call him Dad? Is that weird? Maybe he's okay with it. I'm not gonna do it._

I walked into the kitchen and found eggs on the fridge and decided to make fried eggs for everyone.

Thirty minutes later I was done 6 eggs and 6 pieces of toast.

I went into the living room to tell Amos and Cedric about breakfast.

"I made eggs if you want them," I told them.

"Oh thanks Sam you didn't have to do that," Cedric said.

"Thank you dear," "Dad" said.

On the table there was the plate of eggs and toast. We each took a plate and took two eggs each. After we finished eating Amos asked me something.

"Do you want to call me dad or Amos because I am fine with both?"

"Oh um- for now Amos I think," Sam stuttered.

"That's fine dear," Amos said.

I nodded and washed my dish. I started to head out of the kitchen when Cedric called to me.

"Hey you want to go play some quidditch? I can invite the Weasleys and Harry to play as well."

"Oh um sure let me go get my things," I replied happily. I ran upstairs to go get all my quidditch equipment. I came back downstairs and went over to Cedric.

"So what did they say?"I asked.

"They said they would be over at 11 to play," Cedric told me.

"Okay sounds good, I'm going to read while I wait call me down when they get here," I told him.

"Um ok," he responded. An hour later I heard Cedric calling up to me to come downstairs.

I ran down the stairs and went outside with my things.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Oh um hey, you play quidditch?" Fred asked me.

"Oh yeah I'm a beater," I said. I smiled at them. I nodded to my bat.

"Oh cool so are me and George," Fred added. I smirked.

"Come on let's play," I said getting on my broom and taking off.

**_Ron's POV_ **

"Woah, she's fast," I said.

"And she has to be strong too, to be a beater," George added.

**_Sam's POV_ **

"Are you boys coming up or am I going to sit here all day?" I asked from the air. They all took off into the air. George sat next to me.

"I'll help you out," he told me confidently.

"Yeah ok," I said smirking.

We started to play and I had already almost hit Harry off his broom as Cedric looked for the snitch. After we had finished. Fred and George had learned a valuable lesson. Don't underestimate me.

"You are awesome," Ron told me as he was getting ready to leave with the rest of them.

"Thanks Ron," I told him.

"I hope you get into Gryffindor," Harry said.

"Gryffindor?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Oh it's one of the houses at Hogwarts, it's all of our house, Cedrics in Hufflepuff," Ron said.

"Cool in Ilvermorny I was in Pukwudgie," I said.

"I learned a little about the houses there, Pukwudgie is a loyal, smart house with mostly healers right?" Cedric asked.

"Um yeah," I smiled.

"Your a healer?" Fred asked me.

"I was training to be, but yea I'm good at Quidditch injuries because I do it for myself all the time," I told them.

"Oh nice," Ron said. They left a few minutes later. It started to get dark. Inside Amos was already making dinner.

"How was the game?" He asked us.

"It went well," Cedric said. "Sam is incredibly good at being a beater."

"Thanks Ced but I'm not that good," I responded.

"Your just being modest," he chuckled.

"Well I can't wait to see you play," Amos said.

"You don't know if I'll make the team, especially if they already have a full team," I told them.

"Hufflepuff needs a Chaser or Beater, and Ravenclaw needs a Keeper or Beater," Cedric added.

"Well let's hope I get into one of those houses," I said.

We sat down and ate. After I finished I cleared my plate and went upstairs to take a shower. I got out of the shower and went to get dressed. So far, this house was great. I like living here. For now. I grabbed my book like I do every night and read for a little while before falling asleep.


	4. Hogwarts Express

September 01, 1994

_**Sam's POV** _

I woke up by myself for once. But only because I was insanely excited. Today is my first day at Hogwarts. I got up quickly and put my stuff together neatly. I got dressed into something comfy and went downstairs.

"Hey Sammie," Cedric called from the dining room. _Sammie?_

"Sammie?" I asked him smiling still.

"Oh sorry I forgot to ask if your alright with that," he responded apologetically.

"It's alright I just didn't expect it," I told him. He nodded and went into the kitchen and put two pieces of bread into the toaster.

"So? Are you ready to get sorted?" He asked me waiting for his toast.

"To be honest, I'm nervous, but I'm sure I'll be okay," I responded.

He smiled sweetly and right I. Time his toast popped out. Soon Amos came down the stairs.

"Hello," he said coming into the kitchen.

"Hi, dad," Cedric said.

"Hey Amos," I responded knowing it was okay now.

We all ate and I went upstairs to finish getting ready. I brushed my teeth, put on my makeup, and brought my things downstairs. We left to get to the train 10 minutes after I came down. We got to the station and went to where Cedric said it was.

"It's just a plain wall," I said looking at it.

"Not just any wall actually," Cedric added. "Look." He suggested to look at him. I watched him run into the wall expecting him to crash but instead he went into the wall. I stood there in shock. 

"We'll go on dear," Amos told me. I went back a little and ran towards the wall. And I felt myself go into a different side of the world. Like a presence I couldn't quite put my finger on. All I knew was it was a good one.

"Welcome to Platform 9 3/4," Cedric said standing in front of me. I jumped in surprise.

"Sorry you just scared me," I said.

"It's okay," Cedric responded.

We started to head onto the train and we found an compartment that had all boys and they all looked about Cedric's age.

"Guys this is Sam, my sister," Cedric introduced me to them.

"Oh um hi," I said. They all introduced themselves and told me to sit down with them.

"Um I'm gonna go find the Weasleys okay?" I told Cedric.

"Oh ok, come back here before we get to Hogwarts," he told me. I nodded and headed off to find them.

_**Ron's POV** _

I was sitting with Harry and Hermione and started thinking. Wait isn't Sam coming this year.

"Hey I'm going to try to find Sam, she's coming this year and probably doesn't want to stay with Cedrics friends," I told them.

"Sounds good," Harry told me. Hermione looked a little pale.

"Oh um yea ok," she finally told me.

I headed out of the compartment and started to look around for Sam. Then I found her looking through the compartments.

"Hey Sam," I called to her. She turned around and her golden brown hair flung over her shoulder.

"Oh hey I was looking for you guys," Sam told me.

She was looking for us?

"I was looking for you too," I added.

"Oh thanks," she smiled sweetly. Ron stop it you just met.

"Well follow me, Harry and Hermione are in the compartment with me," I told her. She nodded and followed next to me. Almost touching my hand.

We got to the compartment and walked in.

_**Sam's POV** _

"Hey Harry, hey Hermione," I said to the both of them and sat down next to Hermione.

"Hey Sam," Harry responded kindly.

"Hello, I don't believe we fully got to have a conversation," Hermione said.

"No me neither, when we introduced ourselves we had to be very blunt but you seem like a smart and kind girl," I replied thoughtfully. Harry nodded agreeing with the statement.

"Except when she's mad," Harry added. I laughed a little.

"To be fair I'm the same way," I told her reassuringly. She smiled. They told me about what happened in their previous years. I gasped a lot.

"A WHAT? ATTACKED WHO?" I yelped. They just laughed. "Wait so help me get this straight, you guys did all this dangerous stuff and never got in trouble for it, besides the one time Ron's mom sent him a howler?"

They just laughed. _What about this is funny?_ They are literally teenagers and they have already been attacked MULTIPLE times.

"I kinda feel sorry for you guys," I said.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's really okay," Ron responded.

"I try to tell them to stop," Hermione added. I laughed. She wasn't doing a very good job. We talked for hours. Ron ended up falling asleep after eating some snacks from the cart. About 40 minutes later Hermione woke him up and told him we must be getting into our robes. I got up and grabbed my robes.

"Yes get up Ron," I said walking out of the compartment. "I have to go sit with Cedric for a while he wants me to be friends with his friends." I chuckled. I got dressed in the dressing room and went to my brother.

"Oh hi Sam," Cedric said noticing me walking in. I said hi to them all and sat next to a boy. He had greenish hazel eyes. Dark curly hair.

"Hi I'm Carmen," he said softly putting out his hand for me to shake. I put my hand to his and shook it. "Your hands are so tiny," he said slightly surprised as if I wasn't 14.

"Well that's what I get for being two years younger than you and being a girl," I said trying to hold in a laugh.

The boy next to Cedric snickered. I looked up at him. He he dark skin. Black hair. Emerald green eyes with flecks of brown. His eyes were amazing.

"Your funny," he said bringing me back into reality.

"Thanks," I responded nicely. I smiled at him. "Are you all in Hufflepuff?" I asked to make conversation.

"Oh yeah we are," Carmen said.

"I'm Elijah by the way," the guy who's said I was funny told me. I nodded to show I heard him.

"Hermione told me we would be at Hogwarts in 10 minutes," I told them.

"Ok thanks Sam," Cedric told me. I leaned on his shoulder and sighed sleepily.

"Do you guys play quidditch?" I asked.

"Yes we are both on the quidditch team," Elijah told me. "Do you?"

"Yeah actually," I responded. "I'm a beater."

"Really?" Camren asked.

"Yes, and she's bloody good at it," Cedric added. I blushed.

"I'm a chaser and Elijah is a beater too," Camren said to me.

"Cool, your the beater I'm going play with if I get into Hufflepuff?" I asked.

"Well if you make the team there are other players that could be better than you," Elijah reminded me.

"They are probably not much competition," Cedric said. "She's really good."

"Thanks Ced," I thanked him.

"Just ask the Weasley twins and Harry Potter," he added.

"You played with Harry Potter?!" Elijah asked in a surprised tone.

"Umm yeah, and I beat him," I told them. Both their jaws dropped. We talked about quidditch the rest of the way there. And finally we arrived.


End file.
